I Surrender
by darkangel9314
Summary: An ancient curse. Two beautiful girls and two cursed brothers, but can they be saved before it's too late? (Beauty and the beast inspired)
1. Chapter 1

I Surrender

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello ya'll I would like to say that this story is beauty and the beast inspired so it shares similarities with it with a few twist so I hope Ya'll enjoy it.

Damon

Since Damon was a little boy he remembered that his family would always throw the most extravagant parties. People would come out from all over the lands to be able to be a part of one and if they didn't then he didn't understand why. Than he had grown up and his parents had explained to him why not everyone did.

His parents were very vain people who had turned away people who they have thought weren't pretty or worthy enough. At first he never really understood what was wrong with that until his parents had explained it to him telling him that people who were not worthy were not worth any of their time. They had trained him to think exactly as they do maybe in the end that's what cursed them ti begin with, but that was a story for later.

Damon straightened his tie in the mirror as an obnoxiously loud cough sounded behind him. Rolling his eyes he turned around and stared at his brother Stefan who was in his bed coughing up a storm behind him. Sighing he went over to the bed and handed him a tissue smiling softly as Stefan grabbed it from him and coughed into it. It was because of this stupid flu that Stefan couldn't attend tonight and also why Damon would have to deal with their adopted brother Klaus alone. Damon grimaced at the thought as he turned his attention back to Stefan glad to have a distraction for at least a little while.

"Hey you better stop coughing up a storm before you cough out a lung. Here cover your mouth so you won't get any germs on the bed sheets."

Stefan nodded at him as he grabbed the tissue and coughed into it. Damon looked away feeling a sense of uneasy. He hated when people were sick it was really quite unattractive.

"Shouldn't you be getting to the party? After all I need someone there to tell me about all the festivities"

"You know that I think these types of parties are overrated."

"But I also know that if you didn't go you wouldn't be able to get Klaus out of trouble."

Damon rolled his eyes at the thought of Stefan calling Klaus their brother. It had been a few years ago that the crash victims had came to their house looking for shelter and it was the only kindness that he had seen his parents show. It was that sort of kindness that made him have faith in them again. If only they would show it again.

Damon shook his head trying not to think about that night as he cleared his throat and smiled back at Stefan who was having another coughing fit. He looked at the time and frowned it was about to be time for the ball and he didn't have much time left to talk with Stefan.

"That time?" he asked looking at the dismay in Damon's face.

"Unfortunately, like you said one of us has to go and keep an eye on Klaus."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks. I'm gonna need all of it."

Klaus

Gowns swirled around the ballroom as Klaus sat on his throne watching all the beautiful people in the land dance while he looked for one to catch his attention. They were all the same to him. No one in the whole entire room stood out when it came to beauty. It wasn't something he hadn't seen before and he was all to bored with it.

Sighing Klaus stepped off the throne and walked around even though no one caught his attention it didn't mean that he didn't catch theirs. Everyone was always curious about the bastard of the family and to tell the truth Klaus didn't quite know himself. It was a truth that he always wanted to know and a truth that his adopted parents never wanted to tell him. He couldn't even get Damon or Stefan to tell him. And that was what hurt the most. That none of his supposed family loved him enough to tell the truth. They would never love him and that was a burden he would always have to bare, because if no one knew how to love him how could he find out how to love others?

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see a girl smiling at him. She was just like all the others but she was pretty enough for him to take some notice.

"Good evening Prince Nikklaus, I know you don't know me, but I was hoping you would do me the honor of dancing with me."

"What's your name?"

"Camille. Cami for short."

"Well Camille I'm honored that you would ask, but I'm afraid that I must find my brother."

"Of course. Sorry about that."

"It's no trouble at all and Camille I be honored if you saved me a dance for later."

Camille smiled and nodded as Klaus walked away from her knowing that he would not find her later. He wouldn't bother finding her at all.

Damon

It took years of conditioning and training from his parents to mentally prepare himself for these balls that his parents would always throw, but luckily he had mastered them and had put them to good use when needed. And tonight it was defiantly needed.

One major problem that Damon had with these balls was that almost everyone there was vapid and not interesting to him. Sometimes he wished his parents would invite everyone to the ball that way he could meet someone who could hold a decent conversation with him. But they never did. So every time he had to attend one of these it was like sticking needles through his eye sockets while he just grinned and bared it. It was physical and mental torture, but he did it for his parents. Always for his parents.

Someone bumped into him hard as a laugh came from the person who he just had to catch. Damon looked down as the girl who had feel into his arms giggled slightly. Again another beautiful face that blurred into the crowd. She looked over at the friends she had obviously brought as she smiled back at him.

"Pardon me your highness. I just get so clumsy when I drink a little too much."

"And you are?"

"Sybil."

"Just Sybil?"

"That's all you're gonna get from me."

"I can accept that. Enjoy your night ladies."

Sybil frowned as Damon walked away with a small smile on his face. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

Klaus

Klaus was nearly about to give up on finding Damon when they literally bumped into each other.

"Oh there you are." he said sending Damon a smile.

The usual frown showed on Damon's face.

"Of course I'm here. Who else has the power to control that temper of yours."

"You're the one to talk. You're temper is just as bad as mine maybe even worse."

Damon gave him his signature smile and was about to make a snappy retort when a clink on the glass caught their attention.

Klaus and Damon looked towards the direction of the clinking and saw their mother and father standing at the throne looking just as powerful and regal as they always had been. The most beloved king and queen throughout the land by everyone who didn't know the real monsters they were.

All eyes looked upon them as the beautiful Lillian and Guisepe Salvatore motioned for Damon and Klaus to join them. With a reluctant look from both of them Damon and Stefan made their way up to the throne under the watchful eyes of other. Some were admiring, but some were full of envy and jealousy. A feeling Klaus knew a little too well.

When they finally approached the throne, Damon stood by Lillian and Guisepe stood by Klaus. Usually Klaus would be in the background, but since Stefan was sick, Lillian and Guisepe had no other choice but to bring Klaus front and center for the festivities. These were the only times that he was noticed by his family. The only times that he felt like he was any part of them.

Luckily for him he had a method that calmed his nerves or got him through times of troubles. He took the bracelet that belonged to his late mother out of his pocket and rubbed it for good luck. It was the only thing he had left of hers. The only thing he couldn't bear losing. If he were to lose this then he would lose himself.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. My family and I cordially welcome you to our home and hope you are having a marvelous time here. That being said-"

A loud bang erupted from the doors as screams ran through the room. The wind breezed through in gushes as a silhouette entered through the door. Klaus looked upon it not knowing the terror him and his family were about to face.

Damon

A hooded figure walked like water through the room as the win gushed through making everyone terrified. Damon shielded his eyes from the dust that was blowing in as his mother and father stepped down from their positions. Damon wasn't sure why he didn't trust the hooded figure so with a quick look at Klaus to follow Damon caught up with their parents as they paused in front of the person in the hood. He wasn't sure why his parents looked so terrified.

"Who are you?" His father asked his voice slightly shaking.

His father never sounded like that.

With a swift shift of the hand the hooded figure pulled back the hood to reveal an old woman that both Damon and Klaus gasped at the sight of. Klaus even went as far as to cover his mouth with his hand in a show of disgust. This was what their parents had turned them into.

Monsters. Just like them.

"Forgive me sir, I was seeking shelter from the storm. You see I have been traveling for the past couple of days and I was hoping for some shelter if you would so kindly offer it." The old woman said licking her sunken lips.

The old woman looked so frail that Damon thought she would break. He had no clue why she was out in the storm, but he knew that he didn't want her staying here. He grabbed onto his father's hand grabbing his attention as if he were breaking him out of a trance.

"Dad. Don't"

"Such a rude boy of yours. It would be best if you were to teach him some manners."

"Hold your tongue before your king." his father said making the old woman's face twist in an awful way.

"I agree with him father. After all it would be against your code." Klaus added giving Damon a look.

"Your boys have such hatred in their hearts. All three of them do, but I guess since the third one is not present he will be spared from the fate that I shall thrust upon these two. Unfortunately you two will also not be there to see it."

His father took a step as light flashed around them making him fly backward into a wall. Screams erupted as Damon heard the crack of his father's bones knowing that his father was gone.

A chocking sound grabbed his attention away from the ray of light as blood spewed from his mother's mouth and she collapsed.

"Mother!" Damon cried out as he collapsed onto his knees in front of her.

"Damon, my sweet boy. Get to Stefan. Get him out of here as quick as you can. This place has been cursed."

"How do you-"

"Shush." his mother said silencing him as she grabbed for the necklace she always wore from her neck and put it into his hand. "Give this to her."

"What? Who?"

"Give this to the one who teaches you how to love again. I'm sorry I never got the chance to."

Before Damon could ask more, More blood poured from his mother's mouth as she spat it out and looked up at him with lifeless eyes. Damon closed her eyes as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He laid her down on the ground as he got up looking at Klaus's terrified face as he rubbed his real mother's bracelet. Damon looked down at the necklace that his mother gave him and pocketed it before getting up and staring at what used to be the old woman in amazement.

A new woman stood there only this time she was more beautiful than any woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was like caramel and her hair was as black as night and cascading around her. A soft glow touched her skin as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She was exotic. She was beautiful.

"Ah, now you look upon my face now that I'm not the creature that you feared, but hasn't anyone ever told you that beauty is in the eye of the beholder? For all you know I could be the most vicious creature on this earth, but like a stupid child you underestimated me. You both did."

"Who are you?" Klaus asked his voice shaking just as bad as their father's did just a moment ago.

"They have many names for me, but I prefer the name Qetsiyah."

Both Klaus and Damon exchanged looks. There mother and father had always told them stories about an witch named Qetsiyah whose heart was tore out by her own lover, but all they were was just stories to them. He didn't think they were real.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"That's a very easy question to answer Damon. I want you and your family to pay."

"And how are you necessarily going to do that? You're standing here in a room full of people who just witnessed you committing not one but two murders. Do you really think you're going to get out of here without a scratch?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. Yes I can. And by the way it's not just two murders."

"What are you?"

A loud boom rang across the room as screams tore from every direction. People scattered as they tripped and fell over each other trying to get out. It was chaos. Complete and utter chaos and it wasn't over yet.

"Stefan." he whispered to himself as he used the chaos to run to the room he had left Stefan in. He had to get him out of there and he had to get him out of there now.

When he got to the room, he stopped dead in his tracks as his mouth twisted in complete and utter horror.

Stefan laid there dead with a tissue in his hand covered with blood along with his mouth. Damon tried to scream but it wouldn't come out as he collapsed by the bed trying to find his brother's pulse. There wasn't one.

"What a shame." A voice said from behind him.

Damon spun around to see Qetsiyah in the door frame holding Klaus by his shirt.

"What the hell do you want?" Damon asked hoping his voice sounded fierce.

"I want both of you to suffer." she said before his whole world fell apart before him.

Magic blasted around through them as Damon fell to the floor in agonizing pain. He looked over to see Klaus had collapsed and was screaming too. Everything in his body hurt. Why did it hurt so much?

"What are you doing to us?"

"I'm turning you into the monster you always have been."


	2. Chapter 2

I Surrender

Chapter 2

Elena

A loud bang sounded from outside as the shutters flew open causing the papers in the room to fly. Elena sighed as she got up from the table where she had been talking with her sister Caroline and walked up to them to close them again. She hated dreary days like this where all her and her sister had were each others company.

"Ugh I swear if dad doesn't fix those soon they'll blow straight off one night." Caroline complained jotting down something Elena couldn't see.

The teapot on the stove protested loudly as Elena went over there and turned off the stove. Sighing she grabbed two mugs from the covert and set them down on the table pouring the tea from the kettle and waiting patiently for hers to cool while Caroline just went straight for it, but that was Caroline. She was always reckless and impulsive while Elena tried to be a little more observant with her choices. It was what got them by, what would always get them by.

"I wouldn't be so harsh with dad Caroline, He works three jobs just to keep us afloat. You should be grateful not contradicting."

"I'm not be contradicting, all I'm saying is that it would be nice to not have to wake up in the morning to a cold house because one of the shutters just happens to be broken."

"Than we'll fix them ourselves."

"Are you crazy? If we try to fix these ourselves the whole town will have an aneurysm."

"Why is that? How come just because we're woman we can't do things that these stupid men could do?"

"I wouldn't let the villagers hear what you speak of. It might give them the wrong ideas."

"I don't care what they say about me."

"And that's your problem. How can you expect to settle down and start a family if you think that way?"

"Maybe that's not what I want for myself."

"Then you're as good as dead."

Elena rolled her eyes in frustration as Caroline sighed. Elena knew that her and Caroline didn't necessarily see eye to eye, but it didn't mean that Caroline could treat her like shit whenever she wanted to.

"It's closed mindedness like that that will get you no where in life Caroline."

"At least I want to go places and travel. You haven't said a peep about moving out of this village that you hate so much."

"Says the girl who worships the ground that people walk on here and yet wants to leave it as soon as she can."

"At least I think about it. You just wish you could magically disappear out of here when you know it's not likely that you will. You're the oldest which means you'll be arranged in a marriage far sooner than I'll be. At least after you get married than I'll have the chance to escape."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm just being realistic."

"Since when have you ever been realistic? You still love it when I tell you that stupid story from when we were younger."

"Hey, it's not stupid. That story got us through a lot of hard times if you don't remember."

"How could I ever forget?" Elena asked hoping that one day the pain of losing their mother would dull.

"Do you think it will ever get easier?"

"Maybe, but it won't always be the easiest thing to deal with especially when we get married and start having kids. I heard things like that are the hardest when it comes to this situation."

"I don;t think things will ever be easy when it comes to this."

"But it doesn't mean life always has to be hard."

"Life has never been easy for us Elena, but we did have that story to get us through it. Do you remember the first time that dad told it to us?"

"Of course I do. I remember it as if it were yesterday..."

Thunder rumbled outside as Elena held Caroline in her arms waiting for news about their mother's condition. Caroline's sobs filled the room as Elena listened to the rain. It had always done it's best to calm her down even when nothing in the world was going right. This was one of those times. They had been having a great time at dinner just laughing and having a good time when their mother had started coughing up blood. An instant sign that nothing would ever be alright again.

"Elena-" Caroline stated in a small whimper.

"It'll be okay. We'll be okay."

"I'm not so sure about that." Caroline said making Elena want to make her feel better.

The door flew open as their dad appeared coming towards them, his shirt still drenched with their mother's blood. Elena and Caroline sprang apart walking towards their dad hoping that they would find out what the hell was happening with their mom, but all their dad did was hug them tightly as if he never wanted to let them go.

"Oh my girls. You must be so terrified."

"Where's mom?" Caroline asked causing their dad squeeze them tighter.

"She's in there with the doctor honey. It could be awhile."

"Is she going to be okay?" Elena asked.

"You guys have gotten so big. When did you get so big?" Her dad answered avoiding her question.

"Dad-" Elena said but her dad interrupted before she could say anything.

"Do you guys want to hear a story? I have a pretty great one."

"What aren't you telling us?" Elena asked too smart for her own good.

"That's not important right now. What matters is that we're together and we don't know what's happening yet, so we need to find a way to distract ourselves until we do know what's happening."

"But dad-"

"Elena! This is not the time or place, do you understand me?"

Elena clamped her mouth shut nodding her understanding even though all she wanted to do was question why her dad wasn;t answering her questions. If only she knew back then what she did now than maybe things would have gone a little bit differently that night.

"Good. Now come sit down you two so I can tell you this new story I heard at work. I feel as if you two will enjoy it very much."

Caroline and Elena exchanged looks with each other as their father occupied the chair that they had been sitting in before. He gestured for them to come closer as they walked over and sat on the floor eagerly awaiting what story their dad had to tell them. It was better than what was waiting for them beyond that doorway as twisted as it was.

"When you two were just babies, your mother and I heard rumors and stories about a castle in our village that was haunted by an entity that no one could explain-"

"What is an entity?" Caroline asked.

"It's a spiritual being, Caroline. They're like ghost."

"Oh.." Caroline said trailing off as if lost in thought.

"But as I was saying no one in our village could explain the curse of the castle until one day where one brave villager went to the castle and lived to tell the tale. He spoke of this haunted castle where the objects came to life and their were two brothers who looked like beast. At first no one believed him. They said he was crazy. That there was no possible way that their could be two beast that lived in that castle, but some believed him. Unfortunately when the villagers went to go search the castle to see if he was right. It had somehow disappeared from sight. The castle was no more and then the stories surrounding them became old wife's tales. But no matter what version of the story you heard the two brothers were always monsters..."

"Why? What made them monsters?" Elena asked finally getting engaged in the story that her father was telling.

"No one really knows some say they were monsters before the curse, some say they only became monsters because of something that happened during the curse. Legends have it that they both had another brother. One that they both loved with all their heart..."

"What happened to him?"

"He succumbed to the disease that he was sick with that night. Some say it was his death that drove the brothers to become the creatures that they are today."

"But how can people call them monsters when all they were doing were reacting to losing a person they love? It's not an easy thing to get through."

"Some people don';t share the same opinions as you Elena. And that's okay. It's good to be different, but always remember that there's more to the story than what there might seem. The world is not always black and white. There's shades of gray all around us and those are the places that you should always be."

Elena nodded wondering what the hell he had met as the doctor came out of the door with blood all over his clothes as he shook his head in discouragement causing Elena to feel as if her heart was crushing in her chest. What the hell was happening?"

"I'll be right back girls." their father said as he went to go talk to the doctor.

"Do you think it's about mom?" Caroline whispered as she tried to make sense of her dad's and the doctors interactions. Their faces weren't telling her anything at that specific moment.

Their dad nodded as he went back over to them. Both of them standing up to meet him as if they had some silent understanding with each other.

"What's happening?" Elena asked before their father could speak to them.

"Girls, it's your mom. The doctors are fearing the worst in her condition and they think it's time for us to say our goodbyes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked somehow finding naiveness in what their dad was saying.

"It means mom is as good as dead." Elena answered not wanting them to beat around the bush anymore.

"Elena-" her father snarled disappointment in his voice.

"She deserves to know the truth dad. Not whatever lie you're going to distract her with like this lame ass story."

"Elena!" Her father shouted moving towards her but she wouldn't flinch.

"Enough!" A voice shouted causing them to both turn their head to where Caroline now stood obviously angry.

"Mom is in there dying and all she probably wants to do is see us for one last time before that and instead of being in there and comforting her in her last moments we're out here fighting instead. How is that fair to the woman that we all love in there?"

Elena and her dad exchanged looks suddenly feeling ashamed that they had been fighting in the first place. Caroline was right, this wasn't the time or place to be fighting and surely no matter what words her and her father exchanged they could wait for later. There was no time left to talk to her mother except now and she wouldn't waste it.

"Caroline's right, Elena, We should have this conversation later. For right now, let's go ahead and be with your mom for however long she has left."

Elena nodded not willing to argue with her father at the moment as they all shuffled to her mother's room not knowing what exactly they were going to go through next. Elena's parents had prepared her for a lot in life,but they had never fully prepared her for dealing with what would happen if she had ever lost her mother. How would they get through this? Elena wasn';t one hundred percent sure, but somehow deep down she knew that it would somehow all be okay. Wouldn't it be?"

Her mother looked so sick and pale as Elena and Caroline approached her taking one side of the bed while holding on to each one of her hands letting her know that they were both their. Her blood stained clothes had now been replaced by a fresh gown and she herself had been nicely groom and prepped in order for her daughter's to see her at her very best. Elena squeezed her mother's hands as her eyelids fluttered open and a sad smile crossed her lips causing the tears that Elena had held onto for all that time to finally escape. Her mother wiped it away and opened her mouth to utter her final words to her daughters.

"My dear sweet Elena, please do not cry. I hate to see you shed any tears for me."

"I can't help it mom. I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm already gone Elena. But that doesn't mean I still can't give you and your sister sage advice before I pass."

"Mom-"

"Please Elena, I don't have much time and I really need to get this off of my chest before I leave you two with your father."

Elena nodded her understanding even though she didn't really understand anything going on at that moment she at least understood this.

"My sweet Caroline, You are so full of life and energy that I suspect you will make a great adventurer one day. I want you to get out of this town and go explore the world. But never forget where you came from and most importantly never forget who you are no matter what people tell you. Do you promise that you'll do that?"

"I promise." Caroline said through her tears.

"And you my dearest and sweetest Elena, I need you to look after your sister and make sure that this family is loved and protected, but don't forget to remember yourself to. Be selfless and kind and love everyone no matter how bad they might seem at first there's always a little bit of kindness in everyone."

"Not everyone mom. You forgot about the monsters." Elena said remembering her dad's story.

"Even monsters have their soft spots Elena. You just have to find them."

"I promise I'll try mom. For you I'll try."

"That's all I could ever ask for."

"We love you mom." Elena said as Caroline agreed in unison.

"I love you guys too. All of you take care of each other. Always remember that family and love are the two strongest bonds in this world."

"We'll never forget mom."

Their mother nodded seeming like she was drifting off to sleep as their father kissed her forward causing her to smile for the last time.

"Take care of them for me Greyson." She said softly.

"I will. I always will." he said as their mother's eyes closed her soul no more as their cries filled the night with their sweet and bitter symphony.

"I haven't thought about that night in years." Elena said pulling herself from the memory as she rubbed her back where the scar from that night flared up with pain.

After their mother had been dragged away that night for the morticians to prep her body for the funeral her father had to arrange, her dad had taken her into his office and had given her a good lashing for the words she had said. Every time he had whipped her, he had said it was for every lashing she had given his heart that night. She had spent several hours in bed crying that night not only from the pain of her scars, but from the pain of losing the only mother figure she had ever had. No one would ever compare to her. Not by a long shot. No matter how many times her father had pushed Isabel (their dad's new girlfriend and the her aunt no less) she just didn't compare to her mom.

"I always think about it. I still remember how cold our mother's hands became before dad told me to let go and I still remember hearing your cries from the study that night. He shouldn't have done that to you."

"I deserved it and he got a far worse punishment then what we could have given him. Remember that we might have lost our mother, but he lost his wife that night too."

"It doesn't mean that what he did was right Elena. He was hurting and he took it out on you more than he should have."

"Can we just drop the subject please? When's the last time that you ate something?"

"This morning, but that's not the point, Elena-"

"I'm going out to the village to gather some food for dinner since Isobel will be joining us. Did you care to come with me?"

"What about the storm? The last time I checked it looked nasty out there."

Elena opened the windows to show Caroline that the storm had seized and it was now sunny outside so that they could now start going out and about.

"Well what do you know the storm has passed. Just give me a couple of minutes to get dressed and then I'll join you."

"Don't forget your rain boots! It appears as if we're in for quite the adventure!" Elena yelled not knowing what kind of adventure the world had planned for her and her sister next.


End file.
